User blog:Iamthelegion/The Wicked Witch vs Demon King Piccolo
Awyes the long hyped thing that I took like five and a half years to actually make has finally come to fruition like yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (anditprobablysucksasslolololol). Today we have the great evil of the first leg of the Oz series by L. Frank Baum, The Wicked Witch of the West, reimagined as a somewhat more complicated character with heroic tendencies, Elphaba, in the play Wicked, against Piccolo Sr., the Demon King, BIIIG bad of the first leg of the Dragon Ball series (aka Dragon Ball and thus not DBZ or DBS or DBGT), reinvented in Piccolo Jr. as a more complicated character with heroic tendencies. Which green ultimate villain of the first leg of a series about travel between worlds who was completely disregarded in later legs is the better magic-wielder, and, more importantly, rap-creator. Everyone praise User:LeandroDaVinci for his swegaladocious iTunes cover which is in all honestly better than the battle itself :P great to have you back mang <3 Piccolo being voiced by User:Froggy7771 and lazily anime-ted by me! The Wicked Witch of the West being voiced and portrayed by User:Flashlektra Kermit (cameo) lol i have no idea Teh Rap Battuh! Piccolo: Banging on the Drum, because I'll bring the beat Your number's up. Frankly, the one marks your defeat. Like blastin' a dragon I'm bagging this west side captain Imagine if it happened: magic hag out raps living puns stacking Bring a lot more than a house down, try a continent Leave you with Bibidi Bobidi Booboos because you're incontinent A king over all, a saucy sorceress is fare so lean I'm not sure what you're whining about Kermit: it's easy being green The Wicked Witch of the West: I'll get you, my ugly, and your little God too. I'll tear the wick out of this wannabe's hot air chute. Claim to be a Demon King but Dabura has that mantle Working a gherkin as I blow out this candle Even bring along your twin, you couldn't face off the monkeys When the green gal drops Baums they're sure to be funky I'll be the biggest in the series, own it like the silver screen Nobody mourns the wicked, even with your favourite son's screams Piccolo: Embrace the light of death, or be abandoned like in the sequels Glance Through the Looking Glass and gaze upon true evil Got the power level and infernal machinations To put the kibosh on all of L Frank's carbon copy creations You'll be off to see the wizard, because I already nuked the Emerald City Next the khaki broad will disappear unpitied Conquered the world, you barely touched a quarter of Oz Think you'll leave me Mafu'd Ba I'm impossible to top. The Wicked Witch of the West: How are you one to talk? You lost three times. And I'm certainly the sage master of dropping rhymes You wished for immortality but you should've asked to be ageless Because Akira like myself needs only words to crush the dated Piccolo: You're still here? You must still lack depth perception Your Cyclops days behind you but you miss what I'm threading I could turn away and still obliterate you with a laser from my elbow Pretty soon you'll be melting from your own optic flows The Wicked Witch of the West: I'll swing a knee blast into your lime Dragon Balls Ending your verse faster than Junior made your series fall Your title of demon is as legit as Glynda being good I'd threaten to curse you but you've naught under the hood This slug shows its true colours, trailing behind in jealousy Cuz this witch is wizard on the Mic, a revolutionary enemy I'll elevate the competition in a second on my broom. The Strongest Under Heaven? Call this divine doom. Outro: Where is winning? Demon King Piccolo The Wicked Witch of the West thingie that Quagga did! Hint to next FRBoBR: Category:Blog posts